As Her World Falls Down, Mine Blossoms
by CandyforFoxes
Summary: Anna is wounded by Elsa when confronting her. The storm keeps going as Hans and Anna develop their relationship while Anna recovers. Bits from concept tied in with the movie. Hanna
1. Old and Fresh Wounds

AN. All rights belong to Disney, I own nothing except most of the words. Not exactly sure if this idea has been done yet, just thought it would be cool to write.

* * *

><p>"What did I ever do to you?"<p>

"Enough, Anna."

"No, why do you shut me out – why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of!?" The young Princess Anna asked, walking closer to her sister, needing the answers to questions that plagued her mind for twelve years.

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa ordered, throwing her hand back to silence her sister. Gasps arose from the ball room as sharp icicles created a barrier between the new queen and her guests.

Anna felt her heart break and a sharp sting hit her in the side. The Duke of Weselton rumbled on of sorcery as Anna backed up, seeing the fear on her sister's face. Hans carefully made his way to Anna.

"Elsa…" She gasped out as her sister ran out the great wooden doors. Anna backed away from the ice and another sting in her side rippled through her body.

The princess ignored the pain and dashed out the door, pursuing her sister with Hans right on her heels. Queen Elsa made her way out of the castle, getting to the courtyard filled with her subjects. She ignored their cheers and made her way to the fjord, hearing Anna call after her.

"Elsa! Wait! Please?" Anna pleaded, watching her sister back up to the water. The water under the Queen's feet froze to support her. Elsa turned and looked at the other side. Clutching her un-gloved hand, she ran with each step supporting her.

Anna watched her sister flee, tripping at the other side, tears starting to run down her cheeks as she breathed heavily. Hans came up behind her and bent down, wrapping an arm around the princess's waist.

"Anna?" He said, softly, looking down at her.

"She's gone." Anna mumbled out. Hans helped her up and started to guide her back to the castle when Anna let out a sharp gasp and bent over in pain.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Hans put a hand on her stomach to steady her. Crimson blood oozed from under her bodice and stained his glove. "She injured you." He stated, frowning. Quickly, but carefully, Hans picked Anna up and went back to the castle. Two maids rushed over to aid him, as well as a soldier and butler.

"Princess Anna is wounded, she needs medical help immediately." Hans ordered with deep concern in his voice.


	2. I've Been Impaled

AN: Just wanted to add that Anna's wound is on her left side, below the rib, next to the stomach and is two and a half inches deep. Again, don't own Disney or Frozen

* * *

><p>Elsa ran through woods as snow fell down around her. <em>Keep running, don't stop. Don't let them get you.<em> She told herself over and over, in fear that the Duke of Weselton or his guards were after her. Hours passed as she made her way through her country, finding the mountains. She created little bridges to get around until she found herself on the highest mountain.

Elsa looked around, snow still began to follow. She felt overwhelmed. "I'm free." She said, aloud although no one could hear her. She took off the lonely glove that concealed her hand and laughed, taking off her cape quickly after. As she danced around the mountainside, her ice palace was created while the sun arose. Her coronation gown was manipulated into an ice crystal dress. She opened the grand doors and watched the sun rise, a smirk on her lips.

No one could restrain her now.

Anna slowly awakened, feeling quite stiff as if she had slept a hundred years. As her eyes adjusted to the lights of the candles and fireplace, she realized she was in her bedroom. The curtains were closed and the room felt quite bitter. Or was it her body that felt bitter? Anna moved one hand down near her stomach feeling something under her nightgown. It was gauze. She recalled everything that happened before.

Elsa had accidentally impaled her with the ice, though Anna didn't feel it until minutes later, her emotions numbing her body. Hans had helped her back to the castle. The servants were so concerned, they had two physicians come. The bleeding was stopped after half an hour working and they had wrapped her middle in gauze. She remembered hearing somebody say the shock of what happened would make it harder for her to heal.

Anna groaned, raising her head up to look more around the room. A massive headache was starting. However, she was distracted when she heard movement in her room.

Hans was reading from an old book, most likely from the late king's study. He was still dressed in his coronation suit, and was looking quite tired with dark circles under his eyes. "Hans?" Anna mumbled, touching one of her temples.

Hans looked up from the book and smiled at the young princess. "Glad to see you up." He said, closing his book as he got up.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, biting her lip. She had recalled waking up a few times to Gerda checking up on her, making sure she was warm.

"Just a day, is all." The prince answered, walking towards Anna's bed stand table. A tray of tea had been placed by a maid not too long ago, and the tea was still warm.

"Did Elsa come back?" Anna asked, watching her fiancé poor a cup of tea with cream. The young man hesitated to answer as he stirred, staring down at the cup, narrowing his eyes before he shook his head.

"What?" Anna asked, shocked as tears started to form in her eyes. "She has to come back, she can't just abandon Arendelle." She said, pushing off the covers of her bed, trying to get up. "I have to find her." She added, trying to get out of her bed.

"No, Anna you can't. You have to get better." Hans protested, setting the tea down on the tray. He rested his hand on her shoulder to hold her back. "Besides, it's too dangerous. Even if you weren't injured, you still shouldn't go out."

Anna was confused, was he shutting her in?

"What are you talking about? Why can't I leave?" She asked, brushing his hand off her shoulder. Hans took a deep breath before going over to the covered window. He hesitantly opened them, showing the princess her snow covered kingdom.

"No…" Anna whispered, her hand covering her mouth. Hans went over to comfort her.

"I can send scouts or soldiers to find her after storm calms down. But right now, you need to rest and not worry." He insisted, getting her to lay back down.

"Hans, what am I going to do? Elsa's gone, Arendelle looks to me now." Anna said, looking down at her nightgown. Hans gave her an assuring smile.

"I'll help you Anna, don't you worry." He said, walking back to the chair he had been sitting in for the last day and picking up the book. He turned back to her. "Do you want me to send up your maid?" He asked, heading for the door.

"Actually, could you stay with me?" Anna asked, biting her lip. The prince chuckled and sat back down in the chair.


End file.
